powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Xianglian
In this Chinese name, the family name is Yan. Yan Xianglian is the leader of the gang that Sherria ended up joining after the death of her parents, acting as Sherria's mentor/parental figure before meeting her "death" at the hands of another member of the Twelve Celestials, the Moth King. Sherria now wields her Legacy Weapon, Izanami, as a keepsake. She is Oolong's sworn sister and Diaochan's biological younger sister, though they never knew each other. She is a teacher of dance and swordplay at the Beijing branch of Kizuna Girls' Academy and is a part time worker at the local Tawawa's Café. Background She is the daughter of Long Qiang and Yan Zhen, but because their love was forbidden, her mother was exiled from the kingdom and she taken as an "orphan". After finding out her father stole the sacred Legacy Weapon – Sealed Weapon: Izanami, she thought she wasn't worthy of the sacred sword. When she was fifteen years old she left the temple to live her life as an adventurer and dancer, but this was short lived as she wasn't as successful as she intended to be. Seeing that she would out of money by the time she made it to the capital of the Ming empire she decided to form a huge gang that stole from the rich and gave to themselves (and to the poor), which lasted until she and her gang of 5000 strong came upon the remnants of a once small, but wealthy farming village on the Xian Outskirts. The once bustling village was ravaged by the fury known as the Moth King; the Moth King was known of doing thorough job of ravishing females, stealing valuables and killing all of resisted, but to Xianglian's surprise, she found a young two girls, Sherria and Lynn Amicus, buried under a fallen house and only survived the house collapsing due to their parents protecting them with their bodies. Xianglian decided to take the girls in as a new members and a little sisters; teaching the girls everything that she knew, from how to read and write to magic and dancing. The three girls bonded and became closer than sisters and trusted each other dearly, but like all girls they had their quarrels which were mostly over boys and bust sizes. They did, however, fought over Xianglian's top magic swordsman, Lei Xiao Kong also known as Yang, who was another surviver of the Moth Kings attack on Sherria's and Lynn's small village. Five years passed since the Moth King was last seen and the three girls have settled down in the capital working with mysterious a weapon shop owner from Peking. Unfortunately, their peaceful days came to an end, that summer the Moth King attacked the capital to seize more women and to kill more innocent civilians. Xianglian decided to try to stop the Moth King once and for all ordering her gang to get the other civilians to safety and then to retreat as the city was going to become a battlefield. The shop keeper and Xianglian fought fiercely for two day until the Moth King threw the shop keeper in a nearby lake and impaled Xianglian through her heart, her pelvis and, her stomach, killing her were she stood. This traumatized Sherria and Lynn severely leaving the two sisters in a despair. They tried to fight the Moth King but couldn't injure him at all so Yang decided to use a forbidden sealing technique that Sherria's and Lynn's parents taught him just in case this happened. He sacrificed himself to seal the Moth King away in another dimension for eight hundred years. Sherria and Lynn decided to move to England to study different types of magic and weapons. Now in the year 2191, Xianglian is a teacher at the Beijing branch of the prestigious Kizuna Girls’ Academy. Appearance Despite being a female of a very high age, she doesn't look very old and appears instead to be in her early to mid twenties. Xianglian has shining peridot green contacts on with her hair in a short and messy, but sexy motherly side plait tide on the right side of her head with nail-polish on both her hands and feet that match her contacts. She wears an over-sexualized and stylish outfit for ancient Chinese dancers with elements inspired by the pink lotus flower and special types of kimonos that oirans, or Japanese courtesans, used to wear. Her sexy and stylish Mardis Gras like sandal boots have four shotguns built into the heels called Dragon Heels. She has light, swarthy colored skin, and Xianglian also possesses glamorous proportions, and is well-endowed with a bountiful bust, curvy hips and a bodacious butt. She is of above-average height for a Chinese lady, has an oval face, but lacks physical Chinese traits. She usually wears clothing that emphasizes her breasts and booty, such as sleeveless blouses with thin shoulder straps and short skirts. She is known to wear eccentric clothing that emphasizes her sex appeal and bouncy bits. Personality Xianglian has a playful and energetic nature and enjoys exhilarating battles. Xianglian also likes to give advice to others, especially young girls, many see her as an awesome big sister. Despite her energetic personality, she is content to stay reserved and logical when the situation calls for it. Although there are times when she has been caught 'checking out' her students, much to their dismay and they retaliate by calling her a pervert and because of the way she punishes her female students, which is by grabbing their breasts, she often seems perverted. She is known to be sarcastic. Her vocabulary can at times be a little dated. Powers Dragon Physiology- Cryo-Electricity Manipulation- Memory Summoning Magic- An Ancient magic from the long forgotten past and a rare type of Creation Magic that grants her control over the peculiar "element" of memory. Memory Summoning Magic allows Xianglian to "memorize" other forms of Magic she happens to observe and, in a similar fashion to Miming, to utilize them as her own. What makes this Magic so special, however, is the possibility to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory Summoning Magic extremely versatile. Abilities Sexy Capoeira- Xianglian is a well known practitioner of Sexy Capoeira, a dance based martial art mixed with sexy dance moves. *Mystical Dancing- Xianglian is an excellent hypnotist and illusionist, both of which she uses in her Capoeira. She can also generate and manipulate fire by dancing. Any man that sees her dance is absolutely enslaved by her, but it shows by making them subconsciously hold back their full power. Maximum Quintessential Control- Xianglian possesses even bigger mana reserves than the Anomaly, whose own chakra reserves were specifically described as immeasurable. Wicked Tsunami Walk- Another ability that all witches have, Xianglian is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. Equipment Dragon Heels: A pair of dragonic pink rollerblades that have the ability to freeze enemies whilst attacking. These skates hold the soul of the Demonic Dragon Witch Ophelia, who traded her soul for ultimate pleasure, transforming into a pair of panties. Ophelia, is said to have prided herself on her demonic-dragon ice magic abilities, lends these skates the terrifying ability to summon the cold. Weakness She needs to see an ability in order to use it later (so her magic is limited to her experiences) Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet